A Pirates Love
by The-Assasin-Who-Loves-To-Write
Summary: Nico Di Angelo was the last of Hades children and he's a pirate. But when he's ship gotten attacked, he was saved by a mysterious person and he end up in a another ship, also he saw a certain captain and he feel strangly attracted to her. Contains abit of Pirate 101 things, read The Ghost Queen to know the characters but this is not a sequel to The Ghost Queen.
1. Attack!

**Hai! SO I will try to upload The Propasal on Tuesday and Thursday and A Pirates Love on Monday, Wednesday and Friday, but I will not upload on Sat and Sun cause I'm jam-pack on those days so on with the story, this story is base on the Pirate101 game so make sure to check that out!**

**I forgotten to put the disclamer for The Proposal so here it is.**

**Disclamer: I do not own PJO if I do, Percabeth will happen in BOTL.**

**Nico's Pov  
**  
I woke up from my sleep and I begin my day of dread. I gotten into my usual pirates clothes**(you can imagine what Nico was wearing)**, and walked out of my room and into the deck. I stretch and breathe in the vast sea air, from the pirates clothes and the sea air. I'm a pirate a muskerteer to be exact, this here is Skull Island, a island where every pirate has to come here once or twice. And we share it with the other groups, the witchdocters,the buccaneers, privateers, and the worse of them all, the swashbucklers. Why the reason we are enemies with the swashbucklers? Because long ago the Muskerteers ancester Marco Di Armagon was in a relationship with a swashbuckler but the swashbuckler dump Marco for another kind, so Marco was so heartbroken he swore that swashbucklers and muskerteers were alwasy enemies. And all the muskerteers were trained to hate the swashbucklers and vice-versa. Anyway back to reality. I was having my gun training when several guys came with a state of the arts gun, "So little Nico having fun aye?" I clenched my fist. I was never good with pirate talk, and the others find it funny."What do you want" Oh come on, try having fun" And the guy shoot a spot near me, I never move. I was used to this, but the guy shoot at my hand. And now he was aiming at my heart, "Now you can get outta we lives forever." He almost pulled the trigger when a scream was heard, the guys whipped their heads and ran. I got out of the room and all Hades broke lose and yes lord Hades is my father. There were Cutterneers and their captain Fin Dorsal. He saw me and ran to me, I also ran in return.

I ran until we hit the training room. "The last of the Hades children, lord Avery is going to be pleased." And he aimed for my heart, when a sword killed his two men. I saw...a mouse? And also judging from the swords she's holding she's a fencer. "Sarah, go take care of the sharks, captain say she'll take care of Fin" A ox said. And suddenly this person came, "Ah captain, wonderful seeing you again. But I'm afraid that this will be your end" And Fin charged at him, but he blocked swiftly. But Fin was also agile and hit his in his arm, he stood still and fell down, Fin roared with victory "Finally you've met your match!" And he laughed. But the captain grinned and hit Fin in his heart and he fell down dead. I am starting to feel light-headed I saw a fox before I blacked out.

**Okay thats the end of this chapter. And I said I will TRY to upload so R&R**


	2. On A Strange Ship

**Nico's Pov**

I opened my eye the first thing I saw is wooden ceiling**(sp?) **wait a wooden-. My thoughts were interuppted by the sound of the door opening. I looked up and saw a mouse? "Captain wants to see ya" I grabbed my gun and put it in my pocket. I went outside and saw somebody steering the ship, must be the captain I thought. I went up to the captain and said "Thank you for helping me out there. You must be a strong boy for killing Fin" The mouse wacked me at the leg. "Did you say that I was a boy?" The captain said. The captain turned around and I saw Jet-Black hair tied in a ponytail, A brown trench coat unbuttoned and a white blouse with a black pants. Somehow she looks familiar wait..she!? "So what class are ya?" I hide my gun. But before I could hide it, she saw it. "A muskerteer" I saw she has dual swords a-a- a swashbuckler. "You can't talk pirate either? I can't." She sighed "'What's your name?" Nico Di Angelo." She raised an eyebrow "Bianca's little brother?" I widened my eyes "Y-you know my sister?" She nodded "Come to my room" She went into her room and I followed her.

"You know how old am I?" I shook my head. She chuckled "10 about the same age as you right?" I gaped at her. She continued talking "The swashbucklers and the muskerteers has been enemies for so long. I thought they were vile creatures from the stories they told me. But you know they aren't half bad" She smiled. She...smiled she looked kinda pretty _No! she's a buckerneer our most hated enemy!_ But...My thought were interuppted when the captain said "Do you know a boy whose name is Percy Jackson?" Percy? yea one of the people who is actually a friend of mine but I didn't know he survived the attack. The captain's eyes darkened abit "Avery will pay!" And she threw a sword above my head. "Um.. who's Avery?"'She turned to look at me and said "He is the commander of the Armada,my worst enemy,the boss of Fin Dorsal and the killer of your sister." Before I answer to that sentence, the fox came. "Cap, Subodai found the next locat!" Really?" And she rushed out of the room. She stopped at the door. "Well come on Nico! Time to find some treasure!" She took my hand and led me out of the room.

**At the deck **

"What you got Subodai?" Me found Ratbeard and his crew in Jonah Town. Sarah gotten will but Ratbeard gotten the will and this will isn''t like any will." Captain raised an eyebrow, signalling him to go on. "This will is the will of Gun's treasure and the life fountain." Captain gasped, she ran back into her cabin and took out a book and ran back. " Legends says that the life fountain grants immortality to anybody who drinks it,and it also say that two hearts combine will make the fountain arise." She think about it for awhile. "We need some supplies. Bonnie set course for blood shoals beach, Subodai take watch, Steele crow''s nest. And you..." She pointed to me. "Steer the ship, I got some thinking to do" And she gotten back to her cabin, I still look dazed. How can a girl be a c-captain? The fox said "Gawking at her aye?" I snapped back to reality and blushed "N-no" Your face tells a thousands words. But you will still not get her. Come let me tell you a story" She sat on a barrel " When cap was a wee morsel, she was weak and a coward. She was trained by your sister, and she never gave up on her. Then one day a ship sailed onto skull island, there were cannons and blood. Captain stayed in the water but you sis was too big and Avery took her in, he started ripping her clothes off and all captain can do was watch. After the pirates went away, Avery threw Bianca into the ocean only to be eaten by sharks. Cap was so angry by this she sparked a fighting spirit in her. She went out to explore and found a house, the raccoon Morgan Le Fay took her in and trained her. And she soon became an expert swordsmen. She chose the life of a swashbuckler, not only that but her beauty and personalities tricked her targets and manage to kill with a long shot. But the death of her former trainer alway and will traumatize her." She got off the barrel. "Now you should do your job or cap will be angry" She walked off, and left me thinking.

**At the captain's quarters**

Captains Pov (You''ll know her name soon)

I was studying a map when a picture of me and Bianca fell out. I had a flashback

_"Hah!" I hit a dummy. And I missed.. I threw the sword down "I can''t fight!" I slumped to my knees. "Don''t give up so easily!" I turned my head and saw a girl about 2 or 3 years older then me. "Bianca Di Angelo?" She smiled "here let me help you" She adjust my posture. Then I saw a ship coming. And a man with a sword, He slashed everyone on sight. Bianca saw them and hid me in the waters. "Avery stop!" The man smiled "Ah little Bianca, your body has grown more feminine. Shoot her with a sleeping dart!" They shoot her and she lay down. And the man took off his clothes and took off Bianca''s too I covered my eyes untill they went back to their ship just when I thought they were over. They threw Bianca''s body overboard, I swam to her but it was shark infested. I got there too late. I returned to the beach and screamed in anger, I took some supplies and wandered off untill I reached a house. I read the sign "The house of swashbucklers" I knocked on the door and a raccoon came out. "Aww dear come inside"_

After I went inside I trained to be a swordmen. Thank you, Morgan. I went to my bed and I slept with rest and unusual sleeping and dreaming about somebody.

**Okay! I told you bout _ history and now I made it longer! So see you on friday!**


	3. A Kiss

**hey sorry for no updating soon when I was reading Mark Of Athena, I saw Nico's name I totally remembered I haven't updated so here you go**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

**Nico's Pov**

I woke up from my sleep, I changed into my clothes and went outside. And I saw the others already gathering, "Good morning sleepy head" Said the captain, hm I still couldn't know her name yet.. Oh well. "Subodai found Ratbeard" And she pointed at the map. I could't care less about the dang map, I just wanna get outta here and the faster I do that. The faster I can find Percy. "Subodai found treasure, treasure in palace" The O- Subodai said, but his eyes quickly said _Subodai going to regret this. _" The treasure is with Ratbeard and the only time we can get treasure..is going to the spring ball" At that captain quickly darkened, "Zeus no! I hate dancing and dresses" Sorry captain but like Subodai said we have to go to the ball" Sarah said " But why me?" Cauz you are the only human girl here and you need a partner..." Bonnie said. Captain glanced at me...She sighed "fine if it's for the treasure." She went inside her cabin, and got out..a tuxedo?" Ho- Whe-" Her face was red. "Just take it!" And she went inside.

**Later that night**

"I'm not going out!" We were both at the deck waiting for Captain to come out. "Aye captain, just come out its for we treasure." Cap groaned and came out of the room. My eyes widened normally I don't do anything like that but she was...dazzling. She was dressed with a turqoiuse(sp?) gown with a matching pin and glass slippers. I on the other hand was dressed in A black tuxedo, black shoes and a tie. Cap was going to take her swords when Sarah came and took them "No no captain, no swords" Cap groaned but think and groaned even more. "Boat stay here, Subodai look after it." Ok..." Cap said, she glanced at me "You can talk now." I shot her a confused look but she ignored it "Why does he have his gun?" Caus cap he's a boy and can bring a gun. Now go" Sarah pushed me and Cap out of the ship. "And don't forgot." She forced my hand on cap's. I blushed and cap wasn't any difference, we both sighed and went into the castle.

**Cap's Pov**

I feel hot all of the sudden, and when I held Nico's hand I felt like an oven. We went to the snackbar, "Keep a look out for Ratbeard and the will." Then suddenly the music player said "Now time for a little romance time" And he played a slow song, Ratbeard was looking at me. My eyes widened and quickly grabbed Nico into the dancefloor. "Wha?" Nico exclaimed "Shhh Ratbeard is looking" I whispered. Ratbeard came to us and said "May I have a chat with this lady?" Nico hesitanted, I nodded and he nodded and left. Ratbeard danced with me in part of Nico's place, "My, what a fine body you've gotten. You know I have a jewelerry collection and I would like you to see it." I nodded and followed him.

**At a jewellery room**

I looked at the jewellery and it was mostly about man and woman doing "that thing". "Now that we are alone" He took off his shoes and jacket" I smirked and pulled him towards me. Then I do a Judo flip on him at the floor, then ratbeard yelled "Gaurds! Gaurds!" And a group of rats came out, "Uh oh time to run" And I took off, I quickly find Nico and when I was there he was munching on the tacos. He saw me and the rats, he quickly spit out his tacos and took out his gun. And held my hand, if we were in this situation I would blush but I was too busy finding a sword-like thingy to fight with that I didn't noticed it. I found a violin bow and fought the rats with it, but there were too many and Nico was running out of bullets. He grabbed my hand and ran off, we ere running untill we were at a corner. "What are we going to do now?" I said "I have a idea but you won't like it." He pulled me and pressed his lips onto mine, I widened my eyes. Nico looked right and left and let go of me, I slapped him in the process but it was too loud and the rats saw us and grabbed us. And brought us to the throne room, I looked up and saw a boy about 16 with jet-black hair and sea-green eyes. I recognized those eyes, "Percy?!" The boy looked up and was also surprised "Rebecca?" and then I fainted.

**Ok done! hope ya like it and R&R!**


	4. Authors Note

**Hey guys sorry for not making any updates I'm having a really bad flu and I'm really sick and I'm going to uphold any of my NicoXOC story sorry for it.**


End file.
